Uzumaki in feudal Japan
by Dinosaur0rider
Summary: After being chased off by Kakashi Naruto finds himself in Feudal Japan
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto chapter 1

Naruto get back here. Kakashi yelled. Hell no Naruto yelled back and gained speed. He heard Kakashi start to yell something else but it was lost midsentence. Soon Naruto saw a clearing and sat down and rested he thought Kakashi was right behind him.  
But it seemed he was alone at the momment. He laid back resting after what he had just done. He took Kakashi's favorite book "Come come Paradise" and threw it into the lake.

He knew it would make Kakashi angry. He heard something in the forest to his left and said, "Finally Kakashi took you long enough." Kakashi didn't come out of the forest instead there was a giant thing with one huge eye and horns.  
Naruto saw nothing like this before so he got ready to thing ran up to him punched the ground.

Naruto jumped up and threw a Shuriken at its eye is shrieked and fell backwards. The thing was blind but could still attack Naruto so he thought of a way to kill it but before he could a wave of energy came out of the woods and killed the thing nothing was left of it. Naruto blinked and gulpped whatever was in the forest could kill him to.

It was quiet for a couple seconds Naruto didn't here anything else so he relaxed for acouple more minutes then he got up and started walking the way he came from. About half a mile of walking and he came apon a village Naruto didn't remember passing a village on his way here. Naruto walks into the village and looked around he didn't know anyone here.  
everyone looked at him strange because his clothes were so bright. Some people even ran into their huts after seeing him.

Naruto didn't know why people looked at him weird at all. Mabye they thought he was a killer. He walked towards the forest and sat by a tree. A couple minutes later he heard a mob. A couple seconds later he saw them. They had pitchforks and torchs. Ahhh shit Naruto thought he got up and started to run away the mob started to run after him.  
Naruto stopped and wondered why the were chasing him.  
When he came to he was surrounded by them. He quickly jumps towards the forest landing on the trees branch the villagers looked around for the boy that was right infront of them.

Naruto laughed a little when all of a sudden a bright light shot at him. He didn't know what it was until it hit the tree he was on. It was an arrow. He didn't know who shot it or how it had the bright aura around it. Then a couple more shot at him. Naruto jumped down and saw who was shoting the arrows at him. It was a girl about 15 with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She shot another and another.

Naruto got close and close tring not to get hit by the arrows. She stopped yelled something and a boy with a red kimono on took the sword from it's sheath and swung it at him a the same huge wave of energy flew towards him. He dodged it. Naruto threw a Shuriken at him. It hit the boy but he just ripped it out of himself and cursed. His attacks were faster Naruto had a hard time dodging them all. As he got closer and closer he saw that the boy had dog ears.

Then a manwalked towards the boy attacking me. He opened his hand and it started to suck up everything. Naruto was flying towards him. Naruto pushed off a tree that was being sucked in and got out of the wind. The boy kept swinging his sword at him and Naruto jumped up and hit the boy in the gut. The boy fell to the ground. Naruto then knocked the man to the ground to. He turned to the girl she had an arrow pointed towards his heart. She said don't move or I will let this arrow go threw your heart.

Naruto didn't move her friends got she told Naruto to follow them. He did as she said and they soon were at a hut. She told him to go inside. Naruto went inside and saw an old lady in it. Naruto was then asked who he was and where he came from and what he was. He said I am Naruto Uzumaki.  
He came from the village hidden in the leaves. He was a ninja.

The old woman said he isn't a demon but he does have a dark aura around him. The old woman said her name was Kaede.  
The boy was Inuyasha, the man was Miroku, the girl was Kagome. Soon after another girl walks in with a little cat with two tails. Her name was sango and the cat was Kirara.  
Then a little kid appears behind Kagomes his name was Shippo.

Everyone in the hut didn't know what a ninja was except Kagome because she had to read about them in social studies. Everyone else thought it was a demon tribe. Naruto said it was a way of life. They asked him if what he knows about fighting little to know Naruto was well equiped in that department.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto Chapter 2

Naruto didn't want to show all his moves to them because they would ask how he did them and it would be diffucult for them to understand it. Naruto stomach suddenly growled. Kagome gave him some food and heard Naruto mumbling about not having any ramen today.

After Naruto was done eating his food he ran outside and walked into the forest. He said he was going to burn some energy. One of the village girls followed him into the forest wondering what the boy in the orange clothes was doing.

She saw him walking towards a clearing. She crouched down under a bush to watch saw him do some hand signals and yelled something she didn't understand. She opened her eyes to see 5 more boys that looked like the the boy in orange.  
She wondered what he was since Kaede said that he wasn't a demon.

She turned toward the village and walked about 10 feet before a gigantic lizard burst threw the ground. She fell to the ground in fright. Right when the demon was about to strike a blinding flash of orange jumped out of ever directionand slammed their fists into the demon knocking it into a sleep it will never get out of.

It took a couple minutes for every thing to settle with all the random smoke from no where appearing. In front of her was the boy she was spying on. Naruto asked if the young girl was o.k. She answered, "no." The young kyuubi container escorted her back to the village.

When they got back the young lass ran back to her hut little to know that she was one of Naraku's new minons. Apparently Naraku was interested in the oranged clothed boy. Naraku was hoping the boy would be easy to manipulate but from the strange experience he knew it would be harder than he though at first.

When the oranged clothed kyuubi container made it back to Kaede's hut Inuyasha growled, "What the Hell did you do. You nearly brought down the whole damn forest." Naruto didn't really know how loud the quick fight against him and the weak lizard was.

Kagome looked up at Naruto with a worried expression on her face.  
She looked like she was about to cry. Naruto went up to comfort her but before he could Inuyasha started to growl at him. Naruto backed off only to see Inuyasha go up and hug his miko. Kaede then asked Naruto to follow her. Naruto did as she said. Kaede lead Naruto to a shrine up on the mountain inside Inuyasha's forest.

kaede turned toward Naruto and said, "Naruto I need to figure out what is in you. It seems that it is attracting more demons then usual. Naruto was about to say he didn't know what was in him but soon Kaede said, "If you don't know I will find out."a devilish smirk on here face. Naruto then decided to tell her that a nine-tailed fox demon. After saying that Kaede's eyes went wide.  
She said, "You must leave in the morning you endanger every one here in this village." Naruto stammered, "B-But Kaede why do I have to go now."

Kaede said nothing afterward but, she looked disappointed.  
"Please Kaede is there something I could do to stay." Naruto exclamed. "I'm sorry Naruto there is nothing I can do." Kaede said. Naruto slumped away disappointed that once he made friends he always had to leave.  



End file.
